New World: The Life of Steve
by MinecraftPercabeth
Summary: A story written from Steve's perspective, starting from his first moments spawning. I'll try to keep GUI interfacing to a minimum after it's already been described as it seems a little cheesy to real world people, and takes quite a bit of time to explain. My plan is to add at least one chapter a week, but they should usually come faster than that :)
1. Discovery

My very first thought was "Ouch!"

As I came to be, I landed face-first onto something that was most definitely tangible. I pushed myself up to rest on my knees, then blinked a few times. Then, I stood up and took my first good look around. The new world seemed scary to me, but looking back on it now gives me heart-warming nostalgia.

I was in a forest, a vast collection of brown and white trees. Grass covered the ground, which was mostly flat. The world seemed to be made of blocks, about one cubic meter each, and nothing looked familiar. It was clear I had just begun to exist.

Next I examined myself. I was almost the height of two blocks, and appeared to be wearing a cyan shirt ,dark blue pants and black shoes. I too was blocky, but with a little more depth to me. Floating in front of me was a long bar stretching almost my whole vision, but low enough to be out of my way. Two bars sat on top of this, one consisting of ten hearts to the left, and one of ten meat bones to the right. I began to wonder why I was here, what my purpose was.

Being naturally curious, I walked up to a brown tree, which I found to be pretty easy, and wondered why it was there, and what it's purpose was. After a short time of thinking, I hit the second log up, closest to me, as is part of the scientific method. A small crack appeared of the block, some of the pixels darkened, but it vanished instantly. I hit it again to the same result.

Wishing to examine the crack for a longer period of time, I hit the block of wood more than once, and to my astonishment, the darkened pixels spread, making the crack grow. I continued to punch until the crack spread across the whole block, when it suddenly broke in a blast of particles. Surprised, I jumped back, and after the small shower of wood colored particles went away, I found a miniature wood block, floating a few inches above the intact trunk block, rotating slowly.

As I was a curious being, I stepped forward to examine the item. I was almost close enough to touch it when it zoomed at me. Not knowing what it was or what it would do, I raised my hands in an attempt to shield myself, but the item simply hit my chest and appeared in a slot on my belt, which I just now noticed, and also in my hand. The belt was blue, like my pants, and had nine loops hanging from it, supposedly to hold other things like the wood blocks.

I concentrated a little on a different loop and the log in my hand disappeared. I had no idea what this meant, but as my head continued to the right, I noticed a small pouch hanging on the side. My hand snuck inside and a small, gray screen popped up in front of me. I retrieved my hand and took a minute to wonder at it.

It was light gray, with a grid of dark gray squares. The grid was three high and nine wide, and another smaller grid was below that, nine across but only one high. I started to piece things together as I saw the log in the first slot of the lower grid, which I decided to refer to as a hotbar. It appeared this was a storage place, an inventory of sorts, and the nine slots on the bottom corresponded with the loops on my belt, which I could select by concentrating on a certain one.

Above the two grids was a picture of what appeared to be me. It acted as a mirror, doing whatever I did, and a third grid was set next to it, this one four high. Each one had a outlined picture in it: The top looked like a head, the second one like a sleeveless shirt, the third like a pair of pants, and the fourth were like boots. Finally to the right was a final grid, this one two wide and two high with the word 'Crafting' above it, and an arrow pointing away from the grid towards a single slot. Then I noticed something in the top right corner, above the screen. It was a small, dark grey box with a picture of a book and words that said "Achievement Get! Taking Inventory"

Feeling comfortable with my discovery, I stopped focusing on the screen and succeeded in vanishing it. Next, I decided I would need some more wood, for whatever reason I didn't know, but they must have some purpose, so I chopped down several trees, and noticed that the leaf blocks would go away after the wood was gone, sometimes dropping little tree items, and sometimes apple items. I also received another achievement which said "Achievement Get! Getting Wood"

By touching the items in my inventory, I learned that the trees were called saplings, and that I could drag the items around to different places. If there were more than one item in a stack, it would have a small white number in the bottom right corner, telling how much there were. After some experimenting, I also learned that putting a wood block into my crafting grid gave me four wooden planks from the slot next to it, which I could take out, consuming one log each time.

Unfortunately, I couldn't figure out any other recipes, and the sun was going down. I had already figured that I could place blocks on the ground, and they would grow to cubic meter size, like all the other blocks. So, when I saw a strange creature that looked similar to me but with green skin come at me with vicious motives, I quickly towered up, by jumping and placing a block beneath me, which is easier than it sounds, and stepped onto the top of a tree.

I sat there for a while, watching different hostile creatures roam around: zombies, who seemed to just walk around and moan, skeletons, who held bows and made me assume they shot arrows as well, and strange light green things, with abnormally low bodies, four short green legs, and a sinister open-mouthed frown on their face.

After a short time of watching, I was sure I had seen all there was. But then I heard a squeal behind me. I spun around to find a very large spider jumping right into my face!


	2. Getting a Handle on Things

Chapter 2: Getting a Handle on Things

As I spun around to face the mysterious noise, I found a giant spider jumping right at me! My quick brain processed its details in slow motion: it was dark gray, one block high, had four straight legs on each side, and eight, red, pixel eyes on it's face. My reflexes saved me from a close encounter, and I ducked as the spider flew over me and landed on the ground on the other side of the tree, glowing red for a short moment and making a sound as if it was wounded.

I looked over the tree and saw the spider climbing up the wooden pillar I had made to get myself up. I started punching the top one, but by the time it was broken the spider was at the top again. It jumped at me and I instinctively punched at it. The creature was thrown back in another red glow, but not before it touched me and I felt a pain in my stomach where it hit me. My health bar, which used to consist of ten red hearts, changed into a bar of eight red hearts and two black hearts. It was apparent I had just lost life. I also realized I have lost one and a half meat bones since I last checked them. I quickly opened my inventory, took an apple from my storage portion, dragged it into my hotbar, then closed out, concentrated on my third slot, and ate the apple that appeared in my hand. The small apple item in my hotbar then said one instead of two, my health bar was restored, and I slowly regained health.

I looked down to where the spider had landed, but the spider was gone. In its place was two floating items that looked like string, and three, small, green orbs. By now, the sun was coming up, and I saw that the zombies and skeletons were burning in the sun. The creepers were fine, but there weren't any near, so I decided to jump down and investigate. As I hit the ground, more pain flared through my chest, and my health went down to eight and a half hearts, but slowly came back.

The objects floated into my chest and the string appeared in my fourth slot, but the green balls were nowhere to be seen, however the long bar beneath my health seemed to fill up quite a bit.

Now that I knew just how dangerous the night was, I decided I would have to find some food. Apples would take too long to find, and I didn't want to survive of of them my whole life; instead I decide to explore and look for new things. Careful to avoid creepers and skeletons hanging out under the shade of trees, I started to explore the forest, choosing a random direction and turning now and then.

I didn't find any new biomes just yet, but I did discover my first animal: a pig. Seeing as how it didn't attack me, I decided it was probably edible, although I was sure it would let me just kill it, I would need a stronger tool than my fist. I don't know why, but the outline of a sword appeared in my mind, placed there when and by whom, I didn't know, but I had to try.

I opened my inventory and ran into my first problem: my grafting grid wasn't big enough. I needed something with a larger grid. The thought sparked my instincts, and I grabbed some wooden planks and placed one in each slot, which gave me a Crafting Table and another achievement: "Benchmarking".

I placed the Crafting Table on the ground, and selected it, which brought up another screen. This one had my inventory's hotbar and storage, and above it a different crafting menu, this one with a three by three grid. Now I could make a sword, although I had nothing to make the handle with. On a whim, I placed two wooden planks in the grid, one on top of the other, and got four sticks from the output slot. I took these, and put one in the bottom middle slot of the crafting grid, and two planks over it, one above the other, and a wooden sword appeared in the output.

I grabbed the wooden sword and put it in the first slot of my hotbar, which I had emptied, deciding I should keep it for tools. I exited out of my crafting screen, focused on my first belt loop, and held the wooden sword in my hand. I walked up to the pig, who looked at me with two pixel eyes that seemed to stare outwards. Tensing my muscles, I struck the pig, hoping for a clean kill. Instead the pig squealed loudly and started to run around.

At first I thought I would lose my lunch, but the pig seemed intent on running in circles, so I easily followed him and struck how two more times, which resulted in his death. He dropped two raw pork chops, and three more experience balls, which brought my small green bar to slightly over half full.

I noticed that my sword now had a green bar underneath it, which I would only understand later. I picked up the pork, and somehow know I should cook them first. For that I would need a stove, which i would need stone for. I silently thanked whoever put these ideas in my head, for I would never have figured that out on my own.

I walked towards a stone wall I saw about twenty meters away, which turned out to be a mountain wall. I punched the stone, just for effect, and decided I would need some sort of tool to mine it out. I placed my table, which I had picked up earlier, and thought for a while. Then I took two sticks, which I placed in the bottom middle and the very center, like a handle. I took three wooden planks and filled the top portion of the grid. To my joy, I found a wooden pickaxe in the output slot. I used this to mine the stone, which dropped cobblestone, and found it was much faster than my fists would have been.

I had mined about thirty cobble, when I decided that this wouldn't be a bad place to spend the night. I had found some coal ore, which dropped coal, and I knew that could be used to make torches and cook my food. I placed a cobblestone block in front of the doorway, and settled into the small little cave I had carved out of the wall. I placed my crafting table and by arranging eight cobble in a circle formation I made a stove, which I placed on the ground next to the workbench.

I put some coal in the bottom slot of the furnace's screen, and my pork in the top. As it cooked, the arrows pointing to the third slot to the left would fill up. Each time it filled up, one raw park would disappear from the second, and a cooked pork would appear in the third.

I collected my new food, put up some torches, which were crafted by placing coal over a stick, and looked out at the sunset, which was just happening over the trees. I went back the the table, made myself some stone tools: a sword and pick just like the wooden one, an axe like a pick, but only two on the top and another overhanging it, and a shovel which was a handle and one cobble on top. Then I lay down on the stone floor, prepared for whatever adventure I would encounter tomorrow.


	3. Spelunking

Chapter 3: Spelunking

The stone floor wasn't comfortable, so it was a long night. I decided I'd find something more comfortable to sleep on if I could before the next night. I spent most of my time outside exploring, collecting materials, and exploring. I found and killed a few more pigs, and I discovered cows. Like pigs, cows dropped a meat, called beef, but also leather. I wasn't sure what it was for, but it felt very strong and pretty comfortable.

After a few minutes of walking around, collecting wood, and slaying animals, I walked past another mountain wall, not too far from mine as I didn't want to stray far, which was almost the same, except some of the stone blocks had little tanish stripes on them. Before I had gone out I had made myself a stone sword and pickaxe. The sword did more damage, and the pickaxe mined faster. I pulled out the pick and started to mine the new block. Unlock coal ore, this new ore dropped itself, so I picked it up and found it to be iron ore.

There was more behind it, so I mined out the whole vein. I knew I could do something useful with it, so I took it home, where I had my crafting table, my furnace, and a chest I had also managed to craft, with eight wooden planks in the same pattern as the furnace. I took the iron ore and tried to craft somethings with it, maybe a sword or a stronger chest. After a few attempts, I gave up. Usually my instincts would take over by now and give me the crafting recipe I needed.

Then they did kick in. I opened up my furnace's GUI and put the ore in the top slot in the furnace. The fire turned on, and the arrow began to fill up. After a minute or two, I had eight grey iron ingots, which I then brought to my crafting table.

My instincts seemed to be on now, and I place two iron ingots in the table's GUI, one diagonally touching the other. The product of this recipe was-shears. I didn't know what they were, but they looked sort of like scissors, and didn't seem to useful. Nevertheless, I took them out and put them in my inventory. Then I thought about making an iron sword. This new metal seemed very strong, and might kill monsters more quickly and last longer. Thankfully it worked, leaving me with four ingots, which I used to make some boots.

I put my stone sword in my chest, and dragged my new boots to my boots slot in my inventory. The picture now showed me with iron boots on, and when I exited I found that I was wearing them. I also noticed a small bar above my health that wasn't there before. It consisted of ten shirts. The one all the way to left was grey, and the rest were black. The boots provided two points of armor protection.

Now that I had collected more materials, and made myself some armor, I took my stone pickaxe and torches and went on my next mission: mining. While walking around the last day I had found a small cave. It was too big and dark to set up base in without many materials like I had that day, but I was ready to explore, especially if I could find more of that iron stuff and make some more armor.

I was also sure to bring some food, and a little bit of cobblestone in case I needed it. I quickly made a wooden door for my small hole in the mountain, which would make getting in and out easier for me, then walked along the outside wall for a while until I came to it. The entrance was fairly large and I lit it up by placing a torch just inside. I didn't see any mobs yet, so I crept inside.

I slowly made my way down the cave, putting up torches every ten or so blocks so I could see, I found plenty of coal veins which I didn't mine all of, and a few more iron veins, which I mined all of. I was almost feeling comfortable when I turned a sharp corner and found myself face to face with a zombie!

I quickly focused my mind to the left, which switched what hotbar loop was selected by my hand. My torches were next to my sword so going to right should have selected it, but I scrolled too far and ended up on the other side of my hotbar. The zombie hit me, so I ran away a little bit, just enough to change to my sword. I had been getting pretty used to selecting the right hotbar loop, but the zombie had surprised me and I wasn't concentrating hard enough.

With my sword now in my hand, I ran at the zombie and hit him as hard as I could. The attack knocked him back, but didn't kill him. I did a running attack again, and killed him. He dropped experience orbs, like all mobs appeared to do, and two rotten flesh. It seemed edible, but very gross.

I continued down the caves, lighting it up, mining iron, and killing zombies. The journey ended when I saw a skeleton and decided far range would beat range. I came out of the cave to find the sun setting. As I sprinted back to my mountain home, I came across a new mob. It was like a pig, but tan and covered in white fluff. I touched it and immediately decided I wanted to sleep on it.

I took out my shears, swiped the sheep with it, and found that the sheep was now naked and had dropped two wool blocks. I was about to leave, when it ate some grass and regrew its wool. I sheared it again, and got three more wool, for a total of five. Then I headed home, where I crafted a bed. I put my iron in the furnace, stored my other findings in my chest, then got into my bed, wondering what the next day would bring.

* * *

Note:

Sorry this one took so long, I hadn't realized how much free time spring break had given to me. I also make edits on already published chapters now and then, so the more chapters there are, the longer each one may take. Anyways, I hope this one doesn't seem to rushed. I hope to introduce each part of minecraft, and then mention it in later chapters as it takes a while to explain each thing, so things might move more quickly as the story progresses.


End file.
